


Niewinność

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [99]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, prompt, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Późny powrót z pracy i niespodziewany gośćAkcja "30 minut do piekła"Prompt 92. Niewinność





	Niewinność

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  twoje dziecko wsiadło do mojego samochodu pod centrum handlowym, zorientowałem się dopiero w domu - przysięgam, że to nie porwanie
> 
> 07.08.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Podobnie brzmiał mój Prompt z 2 kwietnia, więc:  
> "Jedziesz samotnie nocą, gdy nagle orientujesz się, że ktoś jest na tylnym siedzeniu twojego samochodu." 
> 
> Tak więc trzy pieczenie na jednym ogniu! 
> 
> Bardzo możliwe, że pojawi się kontynuacja!

Stiles był wykończony. To był ciążki dzień w pracy, a w dodatku musiał zrobić zakupy, bo jego lodówka świeciła pustkami. Czasem żałował, że mieszka sam. Gdyby był na tyle mądry, by zostać w domu rodzinnym, czekałby na niego ojciec z obiadem. Nawet jeśli miałaby być to jakaś mrożonka i tak brzmiało lepiej niż pusty, zimny dom i odgrzewana pizza zjedzona w samotności.  
Widział już swój dom za rogiem, gdy nagle do jego uszu dobiegły dziwne pomruki. Rozejrzał się po okolicy, ale na drodze o tej porze nie było żywej duszy. Gdy po raz kolejny usłyszał ten hałas, był pewien, że pochodzi z wnętrza samochodu. Z westchnieniem zjechał na pobocze i z ciężko bijącym sercem odwrócił się by zerknąć na tylne siedzenie, po czym zamarł.  
Spodziewał się wszystkiego. Pieprzonego mordercy z siekierą, znajomych, którzy chcieli zrobić mu kawał, czy nawet bezdomnego, który jakimś sposobem zakradł się do jego samochodu. Jedyne, czego się nie spodziewał, to małej dziewczynki, która wtulona w koc, który zwykł wozić na wszelki wypadek, spała spokojnie na jego tylnym siedzeniu. Na coś takiego nie był przygotowany, ale jego mózg już stwarzał miliony scenariuszy. Jakoś dziwnie w większości w nich trafiał za kratki za porwanie dziecka. Ciekawe dlaczego.  
Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy najlepszym wyjściem będzie obudzenie dziewczynki, czy pozwolenie jej spać, gdy będą wracali do sklepu. To było jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogła wejść mu do samochodu, innej opcji nawet nie rozważał. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że nie dałby sobie rady, gdyby mała zaczęła nagle płakać lub marudzić. Najważniejsze teraz było znaleźć jej rodziców i nie pozwolić, by wniesiono przeciw niemu jakiekolwiek oskarżenia. Bycie synem szeryfa sprawiało, że wszędzie widział czarne scenariusze, ale już nie raz uratowało mu to skórę. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem wszystko dobrze się skończy.  
Droga powrotna pod sklep była o wiele szybsza niż się spodziewał. Za to na widok policyjnego wozu jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Zaparkował niedaleko nich i wysiadł, nadal nie budząc dziecka. Podszedł do zastępcy Parrisha oraz mężczyzny, który gestykulował żywo koło niego. Gdy był kilka kroków od nich usłyszał część rozmowy, która tylko upewniła go, że to musi być ojciec małej.  
\- Musicie zacząć jej szukać teraz! Tu wszędzie jest las, a ona ma dopiero pięć lat! Robi się coraz zimniej, a...  
\- Witaj, Stiles. Co ty tutaj robisz? - Jordan przerwał mężczyźnie i spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Proszę, tylko nie wyciągaj zbyt pochopnych związków, ale chyba znalazłem waszą zgubę. Dziewczynka, ciemne włosy i niebieska kurteczka? - spytał tak dla pewności.  
\- Tak! To moja córka Diana. Gdzie ją widziałeś? - spytał nieznajomy.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, znalazłem ją na tylnym siedzeniu mojego samochodu. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia jak ona się tam znalazła. Jednak nadal tam śpi, wtulona w koc. Nikogo nie porwałem, przysięgam! - bronił się Stilinski, nim ktokolwiek zdążył go oskarżyć.  
Jordan spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym wybuchł śmiechem. Każdy wiedział, że tylko Stilesowi mogło przydarzyć się coś podobnego. Nikt inny nie miał takich przygód. Drugi mężczyzna patrzył na niego jakby nie dowierzał w to co się dzieje. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę samochodu, nie czekając aż podążą za nim.  
Stiles patrzył jak zatroskany ojciec dopada jego samochodu, otwiera delikatnie tylne drzwi i zamiera. Jordan i Stiles, którzy pojawili się tuż koło niego, z lekkim uśmiechem przypatrywali się małej śpiącej księżniczce, która jakby nigdy nic smacznie spała wtulona w koc. Gdy jej ojciec położył jej dłoń na policzku, zatrzepotała delikatnie powiekami, po czym je otworzyła.  
\- Tatuś – wyjęczała, wtulając się w dłoń.  
\- Cześć, aniołku. Możesz mi powiedzieć co robisz w tym samochodzie? - spytał cicho, jakby nie chcąc jej przestraszyć, gdyby jednak Stiles kłamał.  
\- Po prostu tu tak ładnie pachniało, sam zobacz – wyznała i podstawiła mu pod nos koc, do którego się tuliła.  
\- Diano... - westchnął zrezygnowany, po czym podniósł ją i przytulił. - Napędziłaś mi nie małego stracha.  
\- Przepraszam, tatusiu. Ale przecież ty też musisz to czuć – powiedziała z przejęciem, nadal tuląc koc.  
Jej ojciec pokręcił jedynie głową i w końcu odwrócił się z stronę Stilesa, wpatrując się z niego mniej podejrzliwie niż wcześniej.  
\- Nazywam się Derek Hale, a to moja córka Diana. Dopiero niedawno się tu wprowadziliśmy i jak widać mamy niemałe przygody już od samego początku. Tak bardzo chciałbym za nią przeprosić – przedstawił się, kiwając głową.  
\- Stiles Stilinski, syn szeryfa, a nie seryjny porywacz, jak pewnie myślałeś na początku. I witam w Beacon Hills. - Uśmiechnął się szczerze, w końcu kamień spadł mu z serca, że mężczyzna mimo wszystko nie wniesie żadnego oskarżenia. - Nadal nie mam pojęcia w jaki sposób dostała się do mojego samochodu, ale jeśli polubiła ten koc to może go zatrzymać.  
\- A ciebie też mogę zatrzymać? - spytała nagle dziewczynka, po raz pierwszy na niego spoglądając.  
Chłopak zaniemówił, jednak Jordan obok niego wybuchł śmiechem.  
\- Boże, Stiles, zawsze tam gdzie się pojawisz robi się o wiele weselej. Jeśli twoje ścieżki jeszcze kiedykolwiek przetną się z Hale'ami to chcę przy tym być. To będzie świetne przedstawienie.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Złość natury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219241) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance)




End file.
